Gara – gara AV
by YuuRein
Summary: Saat Teito akan mencoba mainan barunya, dia ketahuan sahabatnya Mikage. Apa yang harus Teito lakukan? dan disini yang dimaksud mainan bukan mainan sembarangan. Hanya mereka yang sudah dewasa yang boleh memainkannya. Penasaran, mainan apa yang dimaksud, langsung saja baca cerita selengkapnya.


Gara – gara AV

Story by: YuuRein

07-Ghost©Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Pairing : Mikage x Teito

Rate : M

Warning: OOC, Yaoi Hard/Lemon. Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak – anak usia 17 tahun kebawah. Jika tetep nekat tanggung sendiri dosanya… :D

**Hai minna, ini fanfic aku yang pertama lho. Tolong maafkan diriku yang piktor ini, hahaha….**

**Ok, Happy Reading**

"Uugh... nnghh..!" desah cowok mungil bersurai coklat tua.

"Tahan sedikit Teito sebentar lagi akan masuk semuanya." Kata cowok blonde.

Pasti kalian bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan sehingga cowok bersurai coklat tua, yang diketahui namanya adalah Teito mengeluarkan suara aneh tersebut. Ini bermula saat Teito tak ada kerjaan dan main internet untuk sekedar buka pesbuk dan twitter. Tapi karena bosan akhirnya iseng buka AV (atau sebut juga Adult Video). Jangan heran Teito juga sama seperti cowok normal lainnya yang butuh penyaluran hasrat terpendamnya (lho?!). Ok, kembali ke Teito. Nah, karena keisengan itu dia melihat adegan seseorang bermain dengan beberapa sex toys. Melihat orang tersebut sangat menikmati permainannya dengan mainan tersebut, Teito jadi ingin ikut merasakannya. Dan ternyata webside tersebut juga menyediakan pesanan sex toys melalui online. Pikiran Teito pun teracuni dengan iklan tersebut dan akhirnya tangannya menggerakkan kursor kearah iklan tersebut dan mengkliknya. Tadaaa… akhirnnya Teito berhasil memesannya. Dan tak sabar untuk segera mencoba mainan barunya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya pesanan Teito datang juga dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Dan saatnya mencoba! Pikir Teito. Setelah menerima barang tersebut segerah dia masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Setelah itu Teito segera membukanya. Sex toys yang dipesan Teito adalah anal beads dan cock ring. Teito naik ke tempat tidur dan melorotkan celana pendeknya, "Uuugghh..!" dia memasang cock ring di penisnya. Setelah itu mengambil anal beads kemudian menjilat dan mengulumnya. Agar bisa dengan mudah masuk ke rectumnya, setelah itu dia menungging dan mulai memasukkannya perlahan. Saat akan memasukkannya terdengar suara dari arah jendela kamarnya. "Teito, ayo kita ma…, kau.. sedang apa Teito?!" suara cowok blonde yang diketahui namanya adalah Mikage masuk dengan tidak elitnya. Mi.. kage! Kaget Teito. Mikage adalah tetangga Teito sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil. Karena rumahnya bersebelahan, dan kamar mereka saling berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah pohon menjulang di antara kedua rumah tersebut sangat mudah bagi Mikage untuk menyebrang ke kamar Teito lewat dahan pohon tersebut. Teito merutuk dirinya karena lupa mengunci jendela kamarnya.

Smirk! Senyum Mikage, tidak lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai. Perlahan Mikage mendekat kearah Teito.

Seketika itu Teito bringsut ke dalam slimut "A-aku.. tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain." sambil tertawa garing.

"Benarkah?" kata Mikage.

"U-um..!" angguk Teito.

Sampai di tempat tidur Teito, Mikage menyibak slimutnya. "Teito apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang tanganmu itu?" seru Mikage. Terlihat Teito menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggungnya, dan untungnya celana pendek Teito sudah kembali ketempat semula.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..!" lanjut Teito. Seketika itu Mikage memegang tangan Teito, menariknya dan menemukan benda tersebut.

"Lalu ini apa Teito?" kata Mikage.

"Ku-ku-kubilang bukan apa-apa!" tepis Teito.

"Heee… Kau mau main sendiri tanpa mengajakku Teito?" rengek Mikage.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Mikage?!" kata Teito dengan wajah merahnya karena malu. "Ayolah.. sayang jika kau tunda." Lanjut Mikage sambil menarik kebawah celana Teito. "Wo-Woy.. Mikage apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Teito. "Melanjutkan kegiatanmu yang tertunda tadi." kata Mikage dengan tampang tak berdosa. Dengan santainnya merebut sex toys yang sejak tadi dipegang Teito. Saat Teito hendak menaikkan celananya, Mikage langsung menggengam penis Teito. "Aah.. a-apa yang kau.. uugh..!" desah Teito. "Lihat, kau menikmatinya kan Teito?" kata Mikage sambil memijit pelan penis Teito.

"Rilex.. Teito, aku akan membuatmu puas." Sringai Mikage. Seketika itu tubuh Teito seperti tersengat listrik dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Mikage mendorong pelan tubuh Teito dan merebahkannya. Kocokan pelan yang dilakukan Mikage membuat Teito mengerang pelan. Dan precum yang dikeluarkan penis Teito mengalir begitu saja membasahi tangan Mikage.

Selesai dengan penis Teito, Mikage membalikkan tubuh Teito, mengangkat pinggangnya dan menumpukannya dengan lutut Teito. Mikage mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan lubang Teito dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi lubang yang ada di depannya.

"Mi..ka..ge.. ahh.. ja-ja-jangan.. i-aah.. itu.. ko-tor.. !" seru Teito.

Mikage tetap menjilatnya tak mendengarkan kata-kata Teito. Sepertinya dia menikmati lubang Teito sambil menyodok-nyodokkan lidah tak bertulang itu di lubang Teito. Setelah dirasah cukup basah dia mempersiapkan anal beads tersebut di muka lubang Teito.

"Uugh... nnghh..!" desah Teito.

"Tahan sedikit Teito sebentar lagi akan masuk semuanya." Kata Mikage. Sambil mendorong alat tersebut perlahan-lahan sampai semuanya masuk sempurna. Saat sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Mikage masih menekan alat tersebut sampai Teito, "Aahh..!" desah Teito lagi. Mikage tersenyum, aku menemukannya, batin Mikage. Mikage pun melanjutkan in-outnya. Yang awalnya perlahan, kemudian menaikkan temponya dengan cepat.

"Hah.. hah.. Mi-Mi..hah kage.. aah..nnghh.. aku.. hah.. akan keluar! Uugh.. Le..pas..kan!" desah Teito.

"Hum? Bukanya kau yang memasangnya tadi?" Kata Mikage santai.

"Tapi.. nnnggh.. aku.. aah.. sudah… tidak.. nngghh.. kuat!" desah tertahan Teito.

"Tidak bisa Teito, itu sudah terpasang jadi aku tidak mau melepasnya." Lanjut Mikage.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Teito langsung melepas cock ring dengan tangannya sendiri yang sejak tadi sudah mengacak-ngacak spreinya. Woi kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, kenapa harus minta tolong Mikage segala Teito! *author digaplok Teito.

"Aaaaarrgghhhh…..!" teriak Teito. Sperma Teito kluar semua membasahi spreinya. Setelah itu ambruk sambil terengah-engah.

"Woi Teito..! kenapa dilepas?!" teriak Mikage.

Teito tak menghiraukan teriakan Mikage. Dia sedikit lelah karena perbuatan Mikage tadi.

Mikage mencabut alat tersebut dari rectum Teito dan menggantinya dengan miliknya yang ternyata sudah menegang saat aktivitas yang dilakukannya tadi. Sepertinya Mikage sudah terangsang saat mengobok-obok lubang Teito dan mendengar desahannya. Seketika itu Teito membelalakkan matanya saking terkejutnya. Saat akan berteriak, Mikage sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman kasar dari belakang.

Mikage menggenjotnya dari belakang sambil mencium Teito. Setelah melepaskan pagutannya, bibir Mikage bergerak menelusuri leher jenjang Teito sambil memberi beberapa kiss mark di sekitar leher Teito. Teito mencoba meronta dari bawah tapi Mikage memegangi kedua tangan Teito menjadi satu dan menaruh di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan sebelah kiri milik Mikage. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur menelusup di selah badan Teito untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimainkannya. Saat memegang penis Teito dia memijitnya sambil mengocoknya. Karena sedikit sulit, Mikage memiringkan sedikit tubuh Teito lalu melanjutkan mengocok penis Teito. Dan menggenjot tubuh Teito dari samping.

Teito mengerang tertahan karena menahan suaranya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Teito, keluarkan saja desahanmu, jangan ditahan~!" goda Mikage.

"Eennnnghhh….". Teito tak bisa berkata-kata, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan sex dengan seseorang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia merasakan nikmat dan panas sekaligus dilubangnya yang sekarang sedang dijarah milik Mikage. Karena malu Teito menahan desahannya. Tak menyangka kalau dia akhirnya melakukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Mikage.

Saat merasakan dia akan keluar dan milik Teito juga akan memuntahkan laharnya, Mikage menggenjotnya semakin cepat dan mengocok milik Teito semakin cepat juga. Selang beberapa detik akhirnya mereka keluar bersama-sama. Teito keluar membasahi sprei dan tangan Mikage sedangkan Mikage keluar di dalam Teito.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Mikage mengecup pipi Teito dari samping. "Mulai sekarang kau jadi milikku Teito~." Kata Mikage sambil tersenyum lembut. Muka Teito langsung memerah, "Jangan memutuskan seenaknya Mikage!" teriak Teito. "Heee.. kau sudah kutandai." Rengek Mikage. "Dasar kau mesum Mikage!" kesal Teito tak lupa wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau juga Teito." lanjut Mikage.

Dan semenjak itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**~Owari~**

**Minna, maaf kalau fanfic-ku ini gak jelas.,,**

**Review, please..**


End file.
